The Makeup
by Luna Corrona
Summary: Yeah, it's an original character, but deal. You'll need to know some things. Also, does anyone have a suggestion for a new title?


Dear Lexus,  
Hello. I know that since I've hurt Luna, you've kept your distance. I've  
screwed things up badly, Lexus. Nothing is turning out the way I wanted.  
I know better than to send this letter directly to Luna, for she no longer  
trusts me, but she still trusts you more than the rest of us. PLEASE try  
to convince her to read this. If she won't, she won't, but I need your  
help. Much thanks.  
Sincerely,  
Remus J. Lupin  


* * *

  
*********  
Dear Loony,  
I got this Owlpost yesterday, and I did NOT read it, so you are NOT sending  
me a howler!  
Yes, it's from Remus, and no, I can't believe his nerve either, but  
the boy sounded repentant in the letter he sent me. Do all of us a favor  
darling, and read the letter so that Remus stops calling me!  
Luna, seriously. I know he hurt you, but you hurt him, too. I think  
you'll regret it if you don's at least listen to his side of the story.  
You know I love you, and I always am here for you. Besides, I want to  
read the letter, too. So expect me tonight around 8:oo.  
Luna, really. I do love you. We all do. And I miss you.  
Love,  
Lexus  


* * *

  
********  
Dear Luna,  
I know we agreed it would be easier if we no longer spoke, but I think  
about you all the time. I miss you so much, Luna, and I wrote you to  
apologize for some things. I'm sorry I teased you about Paul. I'm sorry I  
fought with you. I'm sorry I acted like a self-pitying git. I'm sorry I  
was difficult to live with. I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to  
you. I'm sorry I drove you back to America. I'm sorry I acted like the  
idiot and jerk that I am. Luna, I'm sorry for a lot of things, but that's  
not the one I wrote you to apologize for.  
Luna, I promised you a long time ago that I would never lie to you,  
and I promised that I would always be honest with you. But you asked me a  
question on that last night. Do you remember? It was cold that night.  
You hoped there would be snow. I was just exhausted. It was one week away  
from my transformation, and I was testy and short with you. Another sin to  
add to my list of apologies.  
It had been a long day, and you asked me a question. You asked if I  
loved you. And I couldn't answer, and it was horrible, and it led to the  
worst fight of my life. I said things to you that I didn't mean, and the  
things you said to me hurt. They were true, though.  
And after the worst of it, you started crying; we were both crying;  
and you repeated the question.  
And I still had to say no.  
And you walked out of my life. Luna Grace Corrona, do you know  
something? That was the worst day of my life. Do you know why? Because I  
lied to you. I told you I didn't love you, and that's the biggest lie I've  
ever told, only I didn't realize it until it was too late.  
Luna, I love you more than anything on this earth. I always have and  
I always will. Please don't let it be too late. Please consider what I  
have written you. And please, Luna, I'm begging you, don't ignore me. I  
can't bear it. I don't care how you answer. You could apparate to me in  
the middle of a trial before the Minister of Magic himself, and it wouldn't  
be soon enough.  
You have done nothing wrong, Luna. I am the screw-up, not you.  
Please, I beg of you.  
Love Always,  
Remus  


* * *

  
*********  
Luna dropped the letter as though it had burned her. And in a way,  
she supposed, it had. Remus had been all raw emotion when writing this  
letter (and probably had been for a while, she realized), so the letter was  
full of charged feelings as well. It was as though she was touching  
exposed nerves, and that she had seen, or read rather, Remus so broken  
scared her. She reacted the only way she knew. She cried and cried, as  
though her heart were broken, which, really, it was, she thought. A deep  
masculine voice spoke behind and above her, and the voice was full of  
question.  
"Well, Luna. We cry for lots of reasons. We cry when someone has  
hurt us, when we're scared, when we're lost or confused, when we're  
hopeless. When we lose someone. I think these are all true to you right  
now, dear one. Please don't cry."  
With that, Lexus Quents sat down on the floor next to the weeping  
Luna and placed her head in his lap. He stroked her hair.  
"Shh, darling. It's going to be alright. Now let me see this  
letter. Lie down on the sofa while I make some tea." He picked her up and  
put her on the couch, then buzzed about making her the tea. When he was  
done and had brought her the steaming cup, she had calmed, but was still  
sniffling  
He set the cup down, and then put her head back in his lap on the  
couch.  
"Now, Luna, I want you to close your eyes, and think of something  
other than the letter until I have thoroughly read and analyzed it." She  
closed her swollen eyes. One hand stroked Luna's hair, while the other  
held the ready-to-be scrutinized letter.  


* * *

  
****************  
Some time later, Lexus finally took his glasses off and set the  
letter down on the coffee table, whistling under his breath and rubbing  
tired eyes.  
"Well, this is now an official problem." Luna sighed.  
"What's the diagnosis, Doc?"  
"Luna, this one's going to be difficult, and I really don't know what  
I'm going to tell you to do."  
"Well, why is it so hard?" Lexus sighed.  
"Luna, I was going to tell you to let him go. When I was coming to  
your house, that was what I had every intention of doing. I thought her  
was too confused and broken to be able to love you properly, in the way you  
needed. But he realizes what he's done, and what's more, he's sorry, Luna.  
He really is. And he still loves you, and I think he wants you back."  
Luna stared at him, her mouth open in disbelief. Lexus closed it with his  
finger, and then cupped his hand on her cheek.  
"Lexus..." tears were starting again, and they began to run down  
Luna's cheek.  
"Shh." He put her head on his chest. "Luna, it's going to be fine.  
We'll figure this out."  
"What am I going to do? I WANT HIM BACK!!!!!" she wailed.  
"Luna, let's not talk about this right now. For God's sake, you live  
in New York. Now, what's your favorite thing to do? That always makes you  
feel better?" She sniffles and attempted a smile.  
"Shopping?" she ventured timidly. He laughed and put his hands on  
her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Yes, shopping. Let's hit 5th Avenue!"  


* * *

  
****************  
Dear Remus,  
I gave Luna the letter, and she read it. She's very confused right  
now, but she plainly still loves you. I don't think she knows how to  
answer you yet, however, and she sort of freaked out when she read it. But  
don't give up hope yet, mate.  
--Lexus  


* * *

  
********  
They had ordered their food, were laden with packages and were pretty  
tired, but Luna and Lexus still had no idea how to deal with the problem  
Remus' letter had arisen. The waiter came with Lexus' water and Luna's  
Strawberry Daiquiri, and also shrimp cocktail.  
"Mmm," sighed Luna. "This is my favorite restaurant on the lower  
East Side!"  
"I still say we should have dined in the Alphabet City." Luna  
smiled.  
"So, Luna. I've been here for almost a full day. I sent Remus a  
letter saying you'd read his. We've both calmed down, but we're not any  
closer to arriving at a decision about... Well, you know." She sighed, and  
Lexus held her hand across the table.  
"I love him a lot, Lexus, but I don't know what I'm going to do. He  
really did hurt me."  
"I know, cherie, but you hurt him as well. Leaving almost broke him,  
and now this Erik business..."  
"I know, Lexus, I know. But he was the reason it was never going to  
work with Erik. Erik was a nice guy and everything, and sure, I liked him  
a lot, but..."  
"But he wasn't Remus," Lexus finished softly, and Luna sighed.  
"Exactly." He stroked her palm with his thumb. A slow waltz was  
playing, and Lexus stood and offered Luna his hand.  
"Ms. Corrona, may I have this waltz?" Luna smiled and took it, and  
he led her to the dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. They danced  
comfortably.  
"Well, Luna, it's a good thing you're a girl, because if you weren't,  
I might have to steal you from Mr. Lupin. Of course, I might have to steal  
Mr. Lupin himself. But look! Here comes my chance right now!" Luna's  
eyes widened, and she spun around to look at the man who had just entered  
the restaurant. He had sandy brownish-blonde hair and amber eyes that  
seemed to go on forever. Though the hair was streaked with premature grey,  
and the face had fine wrinkles, Luna found the man incredibly beautiful.  
Her breath caught in her throat, and it felt as though her heart had  
stopped beating. The man spotted her and Lexus across the restaurant, and  
began to wade his way through the other dancing couples. When he got  
there, he asked Lexus,  
"May I cut in?" Luna had turned away, blushing. Lexus raised an  
eyebrow over her head. Remus mouthed the words "Don't worry." Lexus  
mouthed back  
"If you're sure." Out loud, he said, "Well, it's really up to Luna..."  
the words had no longer left his lips before Luna dropped him and grabbed  
Remus' outstretched hand, and stepped into his open arm. He put his other  
hand on the small of her back and laced his fingers through her's.  
Remus and Luna were both pretty good dancers, but they were superb  
waltzers, and while with another partner, Remus would have been polite if  
slightly cool, when he danced with Luna, he held her close, as if wanting  
to protect her from the outside world, which they both grew oblivious to as  
soon as they touched.  
* * *  
She was close enough to feel his heart beating, and she almost  
stopped breathing.  
"When did you get here?" she whispered to him.  
"I Apparated about 30 minutes ago," he whispered back. Luna cleared  
her throat, which was rapidly closing again. She swallowed and said,  
"Oh. How did you know I'd be here?" He smiled at the top of her  
head.  
"I know you well. This is your favorite restaurant."  
"Oh," she said again as he spun her around and she closed her eyes.  
"Luna?" he said softly.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Her eyes shot open. She'd known  
that was coming.  
"Alright." He took her hand and led her outside. The streets were  
deserted, and it had just finished raining. Mist was rising on the empty  
New York street. She looked back at the restaurant and Lexus gave her the  
thumbs up sign as eh sent her food back to the kitchen. She gave him a  
weak smile, then followed Remus.  
"So, Luna. You look good. How have you been?"  
"Great, I guess. And you?"  
"Divine. And Erik?"  
"I wouldn't know. I called it quits last Tuesday."  
"Oh?" said Remus, with a very bright tone, but he caught himself and  
tried to do away with the eagerness. "I mean, oh." Luna smiled in spite  
of herself.  
"Yes. He is gone. Have you, ah, been seeing anyone?" she asked,  
delicately.  
"No, no."  
"Oh. Well, that's nice."  
"Yes."  
"Really."  
"Absoulutley."  
"Quite."  
"Yeah."  
"Right."  
"Yeah."  
"Well..."  
"Yeah." They looked at each other and laughed nervously.  
"So," said Luna. "Some weather we've been having."  
"Luna," Remus said.  
"And your mother? Is she well?" The rain started again, drizzly and  
misty.  
"Luna-"  
"And the Queen? How is her health?"  
"Luna-" She wasn't quite meeting his eyes.  
"So. How bout them Yankees, huh?"  
"Luna-"  
"Those Chudley Cannons?"  
"Luna-"  
"Mother, did I ask about your mother-" he kissed her, suddenly,  
unexpectedly, and her knees buckled. He picked her up and kissed her  
again. The rain was absolutely pouring now.  
"Luna, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I was such a  
coward for not apologizing sooner. I understand that I was wrong, now. I  
can't bear the thought of going through the rest of my life without you.  
Luna, I love you. I'm so, so sorry." There were tears streaming down his  
cheeks now.  
"Oh, Remus. I know you are." She kissed his face, where the rain  
was mingling with tears. "Oh, you're making me start!" He was still  
holding her, and they smiled through their tears.  
"Oh, Luna." She kissed him again, this time full on the lips.  
"Remus, I'm sorry too. I should have never pushed you, and I realize  
that you only wanted something better for me. But you have to understand,  
there is nothing better than you. Nothing Remus, you are it. I gave my  
heart away a long time ago, and you never gave it back." He smiled and  
traced a finger on her cheek. "Remus, I want to be with you for the rest  
of my life. I want to have your children! I love you so much. Please  
promise me that you'll be with me forever." He kissed her, this time more  
passionately. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her for  
quite some time. When they finally left the dark, deserted street, it was  
together.  
THE END  
(Finally)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
